Many times consumers enter stores to purchase hardware fittings, product accessories, tools or other products that are designed for specific applications. Under such circumstances problems frequently arise when the consumer is not exactly sure which product he or she should purchase to satisfy his or her needs. As a result, the consumer sometimes purchases one or more of the product that the consumer thinks will suit his or her needs, takes the product to the location where the product is to be used, then opens the package the product is contained in only to find out that the product selected does not satisfy his or her needs.
Many merchants require that in order for the consumer to receive a full refund or to process an exchange, the consumer must return the product to the store in a resellable condition. This sometimes includes ensuring that the product be repackaged in the original container such that the product does not become damaged and, most importantly to the merchant, that the previously opened and resealed container or packaging doesn't discourage other consumers from buying the product in such condition. Nevertheless, in many cases the merchant is forced to sell the repackaged product at a reduced price or risk not selling the product at all.